pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:StalinC/Música Favorita
De Paramore Mi opinon: Son la mejor banda del mundo!! no importa lo que digan los envidiosos (d) Se han esforzado mucho por todo y sus canciones son increibles, y lo mejor nunca se les ha subido la fama a la cabeza, mi cancion preferida de paramore es Playing God! * Ignorance * The Only Exception * All I Wanted * Misery Business * Crush *'Playing God' *'Brick by my boring brick' De Demi Lovato Mi opinion: Una verdadera artista, la mas talentosa de disney y promete mucho para el futuro, aun esta empezando pero se nota su gran nivel, la admiro mucho por ser alguien que ha triunfado a pesar de los obstaculos como el tener asma, y los que la odian son puros envidiosos que la discriminan por ser de disney sin conocerla, mi cancion preferida de demi es Catch Me! *'Catch Me' *'Back Around' *'Remember December' *'Here we go again' *'Stop the world' *'This is me' De Avril Lavigne Mi opinion: Bueno, que puedo decir? es genial! x3 sus canciones son geniales y a pesar que canta pop sigue siendo genial, Aunque me gustaba mas la avril de antes, pero ya que...espero que su nuevo disco sea un exito, mi cancion preferida de Avril es Nobody's Fool! *'Nobody's Fool' *'Complicated' *'I'm with you' *'When you're gone' *'The Best Damn Thing' *'My happy ending' De Nick Jonas & The Administration Mi opinion: Es la mejor banda de Blues! aunque no hayan vendido mucho, son mejores que los Jonas Brothers(d) y sus canciones si ke me llegan. Ojala tengan mas exito estos chicos que en verdad tienen talento, Admiro a nick por salir adelante a pesar de su diabetes. y a los que lo odian solo por ser un Jonas y estar en disney les digo algo: Jodanse! Mi cancion preferida de NJ&A es Rose Garden! * Stay * Who I am * Stronger * Garden Roses * State Of Emergency * Catch Me(Cover) De Taylor Swift Mi opinion: Taylor es hermosisimaaa *o*, y talentosa, escribe sus canciones tan geniales, y de verdad tengo que decirlo, es la mejor compositora del mundo! y aun tiene 21 anos! :O, y tambien odio a esos tontos que dicen que ella canta pop, y si lo canta que problema hay?? aun es genial! Mi cancion preferida de Taylor Swift es: Never Grow Up! * White Horse * Forever and Always * Speak Now * Never Grow Up! * Mine * You belong with me ''' * '''Dear Jhon * Better Than revenge * The Story Of Us * Back to December De We the Kings Mi Opinion: Los conoci hace poco, aunque tienen poco tiempo como artistas son geniales, aun no escucho mucho de ellos y les falta por mejorar, pero aun asi son geniales x3 *'What you do to me' *'We'll be a dream-Ft. Demi Lovato' De Kelly Clarkson Mi Opinion: LA mejor cantante de American Idol carajo! y no importa si es gorda! * Because of you * My december De Megan y Liz Mi opinion: Son las mejores cantantes de youtube! mejores que el Juan Castor! sus covers son increibles! * Maybe, Posibility * Love war Otras * I love the way you lie-Eminem ft. Rihanna * I'm yours-Jason Mraz * You give love a bad name-Bon Jovi * (You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman Odio a .. Odio a putos cantantes electronicos(no todos =P)pero de ellos sobresalen: Kesha! Justin Bieber! Lady Gaga(aun es mi moounstruo preferido) a los reggeatoneros como Wisin y Yandel, CHino y Nacho, Rakim y Ken guay! Pitbull, Arcangel, Macano, La factoria etc...etc...etc... x3 Tambien odio a esas chicas menores de 17 anos que salen a las calles como putas!! (d)